turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Nevada
' Nevada' is a state located in the western and southwestern region of the United States. Nevada is also part of the Mountain States. It is bordered by Idaho to the northeast, Oregon to the northwest, California to the west, Arizona to the southeast, and Utah to the east. The capital is Carson City and the largest city is Las Vegas. The state's nickname is Silver State, due to the large number of silver deposits that were discovered and mined there. "Sagebrush State" and "Battle Born State" are its alternative nicknames. On October 31, 1864, Nevada became the 36th state to enter the union, and the phrase "Battle Born" on the state flag reflects the state's entry on the Union side during the American Civil War. Its first nonnative settlement was called Mormon Station. Nevada is the seventh-largest state in area, and geographically covers the Mojave Desert in the south to the Great Basin in the north. It is the most arid state in the Union. Approximately 86% of the state's land is owned by the US federal government under various jurisdictions, both civilian and military. Nevada in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump Snowland was one of the Confederated Provinces of America.The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, p. 259. It was carved from the lands taken from the Empire of Aztecia in the Aztecian War in the 1840s. Nevada in The Guns of the South Nevada was admitted to the Union in 1864, shortly after the Second American Revolution ended. The new state was one of 12 carried by incumbent Republican President Abraham Lincoln during his unsuccessful reelection campaign later that year.The Guns of the South, appendices.Nevada appears to have three electoral votes in the novel rather than two like in OTL. In OTL, three were cast, but one elector abstained and was not replaced. He was apparently replaced in the altered timeline. Nevada in The Hot War Nevada's largest city, Las Vegas, was supposedly targeted for atomic bombing by the Soviet Union on March 2, 1951, but local air-defense was able to shoot down the bomber. In all likelihood, the Soviets weren't actually trying to bomb Las Vegas, but rather Hoover Dam located about 30 miles (48 kilometers) away from the city.Bombs Away, pg. 165, ebook. Nevada in Southern Victory Sam Clemens went to work for the territorial government in Nevada Territory during the War of Secession. This brief stint helped convince Colonel William Sherman that Clemens posed no threat to the U.S. during the Second Mexican War. Nevada was untouched by the Second Mexican War and the Great War. However, during the Second Great War, both Las Vegas and Boulder Dam were bombed and damaged by Confederate planes as a cover for an attack on the U.S. superbomb facility at Hanford, Washington.The Grapple, pg. 184, TPB. Nevada in ''The Two Georges'' See: Disraeli, Oregon and Upper California Literary Comment In the North American Union, most of OTL western Nevada is part of the province of Upper California along with OTL California. A small chunk of northwestern Nevada is part of Oregon along with OTL Oregon and Washington, most of Idaho and northwestern Montana. The rest of the state is part of Disraeli along with all of OTL Utah, southeastern Idaho and western Colorado.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. References Nevada Category:Confederated Provinces Category:The Guns of the South Category:The Hot War Category:Southern Victory